


Fall Inside Your Ghost (Preciousmetalshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Silver just really loves Gold. Don't tell anyone, though.





	Fall Inside Your Ghost (Preciousmetalshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> not to inflate the ego i show as a defence mechanism but i love this,,,, title from taxi cab by twenty one pilots
> 
> originally written: 26/09/2017

Silver never imagine in his life that he'd be sitting where he is right now, next to his boyfriend as the other waited for one of his prized Pokémon to hatch from the egg, their Pokémon surrounding them protectively.

Silver wasn't nearly as excited as Gold was. The Hatcher was known for getting Pokémon to arrive quickly, safely and most important healthy. If you needed Pokémon raising, egg or hatching advice Gold is the person to go to. He had people coming in daily and asking him to take care of their eggs, and to call him when it happened.

However, Silver had found this is Ilex Forest nearly a month ago, unwatched and nearly eaten. Thankfully Silver had gotten there first, and raced it straight to his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. That was such a foreign concept to Silver. He never imagine to have that type of person, or people in general, in his life

Gold cheered and pulled the just born Zubat from the egg, the Pokémon cheering as well. He turned to Silver, grin wide.

"Look Silv, it's a Zubat. And a female! Maybe your Crobat could nurse it up!" Silver didn't get to answer as Gold quickly stood, going to the nursery and placing her in a cot, just for some rest before she became lively.

"Babe, you good?" Gold called as he noticed no type of reaction from him.

Silver use to get shy about the constant nickname calling he did, but realised that it was Gold's weakness too, making it more bearable. He loved the nicknames in the end anyway.

"Baaaabe!" Silver didn't jump, but was surprised when Gold was suddenly in front of him. Gold grinned, "You alright Silv?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About?" Gold urged, leaning forward slightly. Silver decided to humour him and answer back honestly.

"You." Gold grinned even more, and was quickly able to kiss Silver lovingly, a mumble of "you've become so soft," on his lips, barely audible. Silver couldn't help but melt into the kiss, preferring it over arguing with Gold about what he'd said.

 


End file.
